


Perspective is Reality

by merthurianlegends



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Cosplay, Gay, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Sex, Slash, arlin, brolin - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurianlegends/pseuds/merthurianlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a cosplay kiss: nothing more...no: it was a cosplay kiss that will change everything between Bradley and Colin forever...</p><p>Events after the Merthur Cosplay kiss at Comin Con...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective is Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and written for one of my DA friends: Flomacaroon...Thank you :D
> 
> This is only my second fanfic...And my first with angsty situations...
> 
> Feedback, please?

“It was an amazing turn out this year!!!” Colin shouted rather excitedly, “So many people, crowds larger than a herd of elephants!!!”  Colin was practically jumping out of his skin-talking so fast that he barely had time to breath.  All the other actors, along with their fellow companions, had to in so they could catch every word Colin said…everyone except Bradley, who seemed to be in a bit of depressed mood-standing off by himself in the back.  As if it wasn’t hard enough to understand Colin’s Irish accent, he seemed to be talking faster than normal.  “And I have the ENTIRE Comic Con videotaped!!!”  Colin exclaimed at the top of his lungs; being hyper made Colin seem like a little school boy.  Everyone in the room looked at Colin, especially Katie who happened to be giving him a flirtatious grin, which Colin returned by batting his eyelashes.

This caught Bradley’s attention.  He never realized how close Colin and Katie had gotten in the past weeks; he looked up from where he was staring at on the floor.  “That’s great for you,” and with that Bradley’s attention turns back to the red-carpeted ground.

 Colin, noticing Bradley’s weird behavior, added with joyful spirit, “AND I did it all for YOU, Bradley!!!”  He gave Bradley a grin that could stretch for miles.  “You honestly didn’t think I would forget, now did you?” Colin asked with his mischievous grin, holding out his right hand, he hands Bradley the disc that held every second of the Merlin 2012 Comic Con which Bradley had missed.  But when Bradley’s hand goes to reach for it, Colin yanks his back.

“What did you do that for?” Bradley asked jokingly, but with a hint of desperation. 

Colin quickly glances over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening, but it seemed everyone had gone back to their usual conversations.   Slowly he leans over to Bradley’s ears and half-whispers, “I want to watch it with you.” 

Bradley raises his eyebrows and gives him an inquiring look but says nothing. 

Colin shifts uneasily from one leg to another. “It’s just I want you to be able to have the full Comic Con experience, you know-like we did last year.”  

This was new of Colin, who was the best actor Bradley could ever meet, but he wasn’t doing a good job at hiding his emotions very well.  Bradley took this in, but again all he responded with was nothing. 

Bradley’s awkward silence was getting to Colin; it added frustration to his joyful mood.  Bradley’s lush and kissable lips remained in the frowning position for what seemed like years to Colin, but just when Colin was about to turn his head away, he saw the very corner of Bradley’s mouth twitch.  And out of the middle of nowhere, Bradley burst out into laughter, nearly tumbling forward onto the ground.  Colin let out an uneasy laugh too. 

“You seriously thought I was going watch the video without you?” Bradley asked a very sheepish Colin in a teasing voice, “Well MERLIN, I am going to need you to tell me the things you didn’t catch on camera, like Katie’s snorting laughs.”

“Hey!  That’s NOT true!” A very familiar voice from behind Colin piped up.

“Speaking of the Devil…” Colin said when he sighted Katie.

“RUN!” Bradley said half-laughing, half-shouting.  He and Colin managed to measle their way out of the huge group of chattering people. 

Colin glanced back to see Katie scrunching her nose while giving him her famous Morgana smirk. 

“You and all of Camelot will pay for this…” he hears her shout at him, but just before he left the room, glancing back, Colin saw she was giving her other famous mask-the “Don’t-Think-You-Can-Hide-Anything-From-Me” stare.

***

“Why are you so keen to run out of the room so soon?” Colin asked Bradley as he caught up with him.  

“So I could watch this sooner,” Bradley retorted waving the silver disc in Colin’s face, causing him to sniffle.  “Besides,” Bradley said while giving Colin a peculiar look, “This will be the first time I get to be alone with you in MONTHS, you know like we used to hang out in the ‘Good Old Days.’” 

“Do I sense some sarcasm there?” 

Bradley let out a roar of laughter and turns around so he can unlock his flat’s door.

Colin started considering what Bradley’s real reason for bringing him here was.  _Could he be jealous of the attention Colin was getting?_ Colin pondered over that possibility of that.  The thought was absurd-Bradley has never had any reason to be jealous if Colin, but it was a definite possibility. _Or perhaps he was mad at the fact Colin left him hanging last weekend?_ Colin knew that was not the case since the entire Merlin cast had known he would be going to Comic Con last weekend. _That only leaves one thing: Bradley knows the truth._   Colin shudders at the last thought.  _How could his darkest secret be revealed to Bradley so suddenly?_   Colin had never told a soul!  Not even his own, and especially not Bradley’s.  But Bradley does not need to be told secrets: _He can figure them out on his own._   That was enough to cause Colin’s pore less body to break out in sweat-he could feel the warm liquid start to accumulate on his forehead. 

Bradley glanced back while he fumbled to fit the key into the door.  “You okay Colin?  You seem tense and look like you will faint on me any minute.” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Colin says while attempting to mask up his emotions. 

Bradley gives Colin another thoughtful yet, gut-wrenching stare before turning his attention to his loft. 

Colin let out a deep sigh and exhaled all fear and worries before he enter into the flat.  Looking around for what seemed like the first time; Colin could see pictures of all of Bradley’s friends up on his wall: Bradley with his friends at parties, Bradley and his “Knights” posing like body builders at Pierrefonds, and snapshots of Bradley and his many girlfriends.  Colin noticed that among all of these pictures, his face was not in even one; now envy was bubbling up in Colin’s head-seething out his ears like steam pouring down of a tea kettle.

All Colin could do was stare at the picture of Bradley with his arm around some unknown, nameless man, whose build oddly resembled Bradley’s muscular one. 

“You jealous of my stunt double?” 

Whipping his head around, Colin saw Bradley breathing down his neck with his raised eyebrows look. 

Bradley smirked, “At least yours has hair…”

Colin gave him a sheepish grin, “So Bradley…When are we going to watch it?”

Bradley walked over and sat himself on his couch, “I already got it set up while Mr. Sherlock Morgan was looking for clues!”  Bradley hollered over his shoulder, “Well are you coming?”

Colin clambered over to the sofa, seating himself right when Bradley starts the video. 

***

Something was not right-Colin knew it.  And sure enough when the video began Colin remembered the girl-the one who was dressed up like him.  Breaking out in sweat Colin turned around and looked at Bradley, “You know what I just remembered…”

“What?”  Bradley asked, his I eyes still fixated on the TV screen, etching in every little detail into his brain.

“There was a…This…Well it was…”  Colin gulped.  After taking a deep, breath, he said, “I just remembered I have a doctor’s appointment!  Well it was nice meeting y-“

“Wait!”  Bradley called out after an already half-gone Colin, “Stay for one more question?”

Colin glanced at his friend’s pleading eyes.  How could anyone resist Bradley?  “Uh…Yeah, sure...”  He then gave Bradley a boyish grin and sat himself down again. 

Bradley yawned and stretched his right arm out behind Colin.  Colin turned to give Bradley his questioning look but got no answer in reply.  Even in the middle of the night, Colin could still see Bradley’s distinct profile.

Bradley tapped Colin’s right shoulder and jokes “Hey!  Look at that girl in the Merlin outfit!  She looks just like you…”

Colin whipped his head around to bring his focus back on the TV screen.  “Oh no…” he uttered as Colin buried his head in his hands.  But it was too late, for in the video, the girl had just done her Merthur cosplay kiss.

Bradley paused the video right on the two kissing figures. Colin turned to see Bradley’s reaction, but oddly he gave none.  Seconds dragged on into minutes; both of them sat in silence staring at the picture on the TV screen, neither of them moving.  It was as if time froze itself.  Colin let out a sigh of despair.  Bradley sat not wanting to breathe at all.

“This is why at first I wanted to watch the video with you…” Colin admited, “Because I wanted to see your reaction.”  He turned his head left to look at Bradley.

Bradley sat still; not even his eyelids flinched

“I wish you were there because…I wish you….because…” Colin had lost all strength and courage to finish.  All he could do was stare at the monitor and let his fantasies comfort him.

“I wish it was real,” Colin heard Bradley whisper in a barely audible voice.

“But it was!  You saw the cosplay kiss on the teli only a few moments ago!  I wish you were there so I could have seen your REAL reaction,” Colin whined.  He let out another stressful heave as he lowered his face into his palms: _Bradley would never understand me._

Colin felt a light stroking on his right shoulder which could only mean: Bradley still had his arm around his shoulders.  Slowly Bradley’s gently fingered his way down Colin’s arm and to his waist.  Colin sat in utter shock.

“Bradley…NO!” Colin demanded more than he pleaded.

“I wish it was real,” Bradley repeated as he lifted his second hand up to capture Colin’s face.

“Uh Bradley…I kind of…I have this…”

Bradley’s thumb tenderly fondled Colin’s cheekbones and ran across to his lips, “Bradley-I HAVE TO GO!” 

Colin began to stand, but it was no use.  Bradley soothingly rotated his face until Colin’s eyes were level with his, “I wish it was true.” 

“Bradley…What have you been drinking?”  Colin fruitlessly began to back up, but Bradley would not let him.

“Colin: I-I …L-Love…YOU.” Bradley declared slowly, as if he was afraid to say those words in that precise order, as he tilted his head slightly forward, leaning in closer to Colin’s just so soothingly.

Colin just stared at Bradley; but before he could do anything, Bradley had softly planted his lips unto Colin’s; never had Colin felt a need for something so strong.  The feeling of Bradley’s breath on Colin’s face was a sensation that he would never let go.  Their lips stayed on top of one another-glued to each other, not wanting to let go.  Colin let out a slight whimper as Bradley slowly parted his lips and licked Colin’s, begging for entry; soon Colin could not resist, and he willing parts his lips.  Bradley slipped his tough, yet juicy, tongue into Colin’s mouth bringing in the passion and desire that they had both been carrying since the day they had met.  The more Bradley swished his tongue in Colin’s mouth the tighter the feeling at Colin’s crotch got.  Colin could feel himself getting harder and tighter with every tongue movement.

Colin did not know how long they remained like that: sitting side-by-side kissing on the couch in Bradley’s living room, but before either of them knew it, Bradley was initiating their movement, backing Colin towards his bedroom, but they never made it that far: Colin’s weary knees collapsed midway up the stairwell.  But that didn’t stop Bradley from getting what he wanted.  Colin let out a low, monstrous moan from his lip as Bradley grasped his legs, spreading them apart wide as they could go…

”No, Bradley, please no!”

But his pleading was useless: Bradley was going to get what he wanted, when he wanted, and there was nothing that could stop him.  Bradley quickly unbuckles Colin’s jeans, and slid them down to his ankles.  Next was Colin’s underwear which Colin feels ripped off his legs.  As quick as Bradley was going, he suddenly halted causing even the doubtful Colin to breath a sigh of relief. 

Bradley looked up to meet Colin’s eyes and declared in a hushed whisper, “Oh my god, Colin!”

“What?!” Colin asked in a serious tone wondered what could have caused Bradley to come to his senses.

Bradley gave him a devilish grin, “You’re even bigger than I expected!”

Colin laughed; he could not believe that the amazing Bradley James just made that comment, that they just shared the kiss of a lifetime, that Colin was lying naked waist down on Bradley’s stairs…That last thought hit Colin like a brick: _Lying in Bradley’s place half naked!_

“Bradley, listen to ME!”  But it seemed Bradley had not heard a word, “BRADLEY!  We can’t do this!!!  We can’t…We can’t…I CAN’T!” Colin’s words began to slur in his desperately useless crying.

Bradley too his finger and gently brushed away all of Colin’s tears, rubbing them gently until his face was dry, “You can’t or you WON’T?”

 And before Colin could respond, Bradley dipped his head back down to Colin’s crotch and gently strokes Colin’s tenderness with the same finger he wiped Colin’s tears away.  Bradley’s finger traces his tip, teasing the opening.  Colin feels himself start to peak, and that was when Bradley moves Colin into his mouth; All the things in the world, nothing could have prepared Colin for such pleasure-Bradley’s tongue felts so warm, and his mouth sucking, drinking Colin like a straw...

Bradley’s tongue creeped around Colin’s manhood like how a snake wraps around his prey: slowly, yet so passionately it made Colin ache-the pain of pure pleasure. 

“Bradley it hurts! Stop! Please just stop!” Colin pleaded in a rather high and shaky voice. 

But Bradley wouldn’t listen: his tongue gently lapped the tip of his shaft like a hungry puppy laps milk from his bowl…But Bradley wasn’t lapping just anyone’s milk-he gently pushed his tongue farther up Colin whom at this point had given in to Bradley’s advances… the faster Bradley licked him, the faster Colin’s heart raced...

As stubbornly Colin had fought, he begged with equal perseverance, maybe even more, “Bradley don’t ever stop! No please don’t!!!”

Obediently Bradley’s tongue went straight into cyber mode-moving faster than a speeding train.  Moans escaped unrestrictedly from both Bradley’s and Colin’s mouth-moans so loud and passionate that anyone in a 100 mile radius could hear them…

Slowly Bradley released Colin, backing away unwillingly, and started to get up. Colin closed his eyes to capture the feeling of his newly massaged skin as a gentle cool air blew on it, a sensation he will treasure his entire life…

Just as he thought Bradley was done, Colin felt a gentle finger graze his stomach-it inched its way up from his naval straight to his belly button…Bradley began tracing it-going round and round-while Colin gave out a very girly laugh.

“What now?” He asked sheepishly, gazing hopefully into Colin’s eyes.

“Well, I can lie here and tell you, or-“

Colin pounces on Bradley, flipping him over so that now he was the one on top, “-Or I can do this…”

Colin unbuckles Bradley’s pants and slips them off, but in a more civilized manner compared to the way Bradley had done to him moments before.

Bradley let out an uneasy laugh, “But I thought I was the top!”

Colin hesitated for a moment as his forces his eyes to gaze back in Bradley’s deep blue sparkling ones.  “Bradley-I…I love you too…” 

Bradley’s laughing smile seemed to dwindle away…

“I have always loved you.  Without you, Bradley, I might as well have died…”

“Now that would be a waste of cock…”  Bradley, but as he notices Colin’s serious expression, remarks in a more grave tone, “But Colin-I will never love anyone the way I have loved you, from the first day we met, I knew we had a connection much deeper than anything else I have ever felt.  And what I dread the most is after Merlin Filming ends, I would have to wait months before I see you…I count down each and every day until I meet you again…”

“Bradley…”  Colin’s tears began to run down his cheeks. 

He leaned down and rested his head on Bradley’s.

“Colin…” Bradley whimpers as he embraces Colin with open arms.

“What will we do now?”

“Well I thought you were going to give me the fuck of a life time…” 

“No-I meant after that,” Colin snivels through tears.

“What has happened and what will happen are not important right now,” Bradley recites, “All that matters to me is that I am here at this moment with you.”


End file.
